She Was Just A Baby
by myblackkitten
Summary: She was just a baby... why did it have to happen to her?
1. Slipped Away

Okay so I just thought that this would kind of be an interesting little story. It won't be that long. Well this is it.

She Was Just A Baby

Katie went missing on a hot muggy day. July seventeenth. She went for a ride on her bike and never returned. We called the police that night when she hadn't returned. They said that we had to wait forty-eight hours to report her missing. We searched for her that night, and that morning to make sure she hadn't slept at a friend's house. We even called down to Minnesota, making sure her father hadn't taken her. They obviously didn't care that that innocent little girl could be out the city, the state, the country, or even out the world by the time they deemed it appropriate to look for her. There is a ninety nine percent chance that the victim will NOT be alive when they are found. If they are found that is.

She had been missing for two months; we had to postpone tour dates, photo shoots, guest appearances, everything. We put our whole life on hold. We only did interviews to appeal to her kidnapper. The amber alerts and interviews were fruitless however, and soon she fell away to the Wal-Mart bulletin board where you know no one would ever care if she was found.

She showed up on our doorstep at the beginning of October. October Ninth. Her hair was curled and laced with ribbons, pretty white ones intertwined like lovers. She wore a cute pink dress with white polka dots, white knee high stockings, and shiny black Mary Janes. She was like a little angel. A little doll. Whose shining eyes would never see again. Because she lied on the threshold of our home, cold and beautiful, like a fallen angel. Our fallen angel.

We all cried however, my crying was the worst. If you could imagine my crying being worst than a grieving mother. I cried for the little girl who would never love or feel loved again. The girl who would never get married, never fall in love, have children. I cried for the girl who would never live. I also cried for myself, for my love that never had a chance to come to fruition. A love and life both cut short at the hands of a merciless executer. A man whom no judge or jury could touch. A man whom would probably never be caught. The bastard that killed hope, joy, innocence.

We went through the process of burying a kid. We even got her one of those White ash caskets that you could write on in sharpie (see profile), so everyone could adequately say goodbye. I took up my own little spot on the back, confessing everything I could to her. No one read it out of privacy, which was great because they would probably hate me.

The day after her funeral her snatcher turned himself in. The day after that he requested to see each of us, to explain what happened, to give us closer. So naturally we all went, to hear the monsters absurd reason.


	2. Tears in Heaven

Okay the second part to She was just a baby. This is chapter two.

Ms. Kara Knight

I walked into the precinct to an overwhelming sense of dread. The man who killed my baby was waiting in an interview room. Waiting to tell me all the sordid and sadistic details of my little sunshine's death. I gripped the straps of my purse terribly hard as I was ushered into a tiny room. "Ms. Knight, I'm Tony Valencia." The man said and I took the hand that took Katie away from me.

"I wanted to talk to you. To explain what happened to… her." He said calmly and I tried my best to keep the same demeanor.

"Go ahead." I whispered and took a deep breath.

"July Seventeenth I was riding around town when I saw a girl, Katie, walking alone. It was pretty late in the day, around dusk, and she was walking her bike. She looked kind of upset and scared. I drove up beside her and asked if she needed help. She was a little uneasy with the thought so I pressed on, convincing her that my house was up the road. I rode next to her for a little bit before pulling into a driveway. On the right I think it was. She rolled her bike into the driveway because I told her I was going to fix the flat and drive her home because it was getting late. But she was just so beautiful and nice. I wanted her for mine, so I put some chloroform on a rag and drugged her. Then I put her in a car and took her back to my house. It's a real secluded location; no decent neighborhoods would let me rent a home due to my past. Anyway, once I got her home I put her in my basement. When she came to she was so fiery, and feisty. It… excited me to no end, if that's hard to imagine, so I took her small little body and claimed it over and over again."

I put my hand to my mouth, trying to hold in my loathing and disgust for this vile creature.

"I'm sorry if that upset you Ms. Knight but there's so much more I have to tell you. I treated her nice between our intervals of loving. I cooked for her, I cleaned her, and made sure she was well. During the first month she wouldn't eat and she got sick a lot. She wouldn't talk to me and she never got out if bed. She got real thin and I told her she would never leave there if she died of hunger. This made her eat more, although it hurt me that she wanted to leave me. But if the ill-conceived fantasy of escape made her happy, I was just fine. She began to talk about you Ms. Knight, and her older brothers, whom, I gathered later on, weren't all her blood brothers. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and Mama. It so frequently consumed our conversations, I guess near the end she wanted to leave so bad she gave herself the disillusioned idea that if she were good I would let her go. Sometimes she made me so angry as she talked about how much she idolized the boys. Why couldn't she idolize me like that? But I never struck her. I couldn't imagine physically harming that precious little angel." He pleaded with me, his eyes clouded. He cleared his throat and started again.

"But in between the intercourse and the consuming conversations, something went awry. I remember it all too well. We had the conversation over dinner, chicken and rice, she made the off hand comment about how she wouldn't stay little like that forever. Her body would begin to change, she'd grow hair in undesirable places and she'd grow up. It was disgusting really, the idea that these changes would mar her body for life. She'd no longer be this ideal little angel. I couldn't let her grow up. Couldn't let her change from my sweet, sweet, petite doll. That night after we consummated, I watched her sleep. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to keep her as beautiful as she was then, forever. So I picked up the pillow and held it over her face. She thrashed and she wouldn't stop screaming. So I pressed down harder and harder until she stopped struggling, until life slipped out of her." A sob escaped my lips and he cleared his throat again,

"and then I kissed her. She was finally perfect, still and growing colder by the minute. I resisted my urge to claim her again, I couldn't dare bring myself to defile and desecrate a dead body.

"I washed her body once more before dressing her up in a pink and white polka dotted dress with a satin sash. I curled her hair and intertwined little white ribbons in the sea of wheat brown hair. I pulled her a fresh pair of white knee-high stockings on her shapely little legs before shining her Mary Jane's and slipping them on her feet. She was getting really cold. I kissed her eyelids, nose, and lips once more, slipping my tongue in her mouth. I tasted her sweet last breath before carrying her to my car. I drove her to your new residence, remembering her telling me about your move from the Palmwoods. Once there I left her on the stoop and rang the doorbell. Fleeing the scene, I went home. But I couldn't bear being there without her. She was such a special girl and she needed to be with her family. She needed to be buried by the people who loved her. I couldn't bury her myself. I attended the funeral, signed the casket too. It was a nice thought; she would have loved the procession. After watching her being buried, I went home and the next day I turned myself in."

Stray tears fell down my face as I took in the story.

"You talked as if you knew her. But you didn't know her. You didn't know her how her family knew her. Did you know she was a dancer? She had a recital the day after you _snatched_ her." I pulled my phone out and showed him a video of Katie twirling across the stage.

"Did you know she wanted to be a lawyer? Did you know she loved life more than anything? She was a smart, and beautiful girl who wanted to grow to do things. Big things. Things you could never imagine, things bigger than this world. But she never got the chance because of you. Thanks for killing innocence."

I snatched my phone away from him and a guard opened the door for me.

"Your turn Kendall."


	3. Bullet with butterfly wings

Kendall Lee Knight

I cracked my knuckles and my neck before sauntering into the holding cell of the man who slaughtered my little sister.

"Kendall… I'm Tony Valencia." He held his hand out to me and I swatted it away. "Don't try to be so polite. You're going to hell anyway. No need for the pleasantries."

He straightened up quickly and cleared his throat.

"Why the hell did you ask to speak to me anyway."

He chuckled and said, "You're just like I was as a child. Angry." I took a deep breath and said, "Why am I here?"

"I wanted to speak to you. To explain what happened. You know Katie talked about you. Her big brother. She idolized you. She wanted to tell you how much she loved you. How much she wanted to be like you."

"Shut up." I hissed and he said,

"Is there anything you regret Kendall? Something you wish to make right. Something you never apologized for? You seem like you don't want to face something."

"The only thing I regret is not jumping over this table and slitting your throat.'

"Ooh feisty. Now I see why your sister idolized you. So aggressive. So strong. So alpha-male-ish. It's quite beautiful actually. She thought you could protect her from any and everything, But there were two things you couldn't protect her from. Death and Love. I sense it's not the first time you protected her from love. Or at least attempted to protect her from it. Amor right. That's how they say it in Spanish." He said confidently and I clenched my jaw.

"Love? She never loved you. And that weird obsession you have with little girls. That is not love you sicko."

"When will you realize Kendall, The love we had transcends generations, galaxies, dimensions. You couldn't save her from me because that was what I was to her. Death and love."

"You'll fry for this you know that right," I said with a smug grin on my face. The only satisfaction and console in this terrible ordeal.

"And then I'll love her in the afterlife. We'll be together and I'll love her like I loved her on earth. I loved every inch of her body. Figuratively and literally," He smirked and leaned across the table towards me. He was getting cocky."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

" I 'loved' her in everyway possible. On the floor, in my bed, the kitchen table. From her head to her toes. My tongue has been in every crevice of her body, if that's hard to imagine. I loved her so good she writhed under me, begging me to stop."

I jumped across the table and grabbed a hold of his swine neck. He laughed a mocking laugh and I pressed harder.

"You bastard. That was my fucking baby sister."

"Please stop you're hurting me. Carlos…Kendall help." He mocked and I knocked his chair back until I was straddling him. He was turning purple.

"Guards!" I heard someone yell but I didn't care. I was blinded by rage and I wished I still had that knife that the precinct made me give up.

Two men grabbed my arm and pulled me off of him. I shook my myself out of their grip and said, "Just another reason why I hate men." Before making my way out of the door.

"Kendall…Kendall." I heard James yell and I kept on walking.

She called for Carlos before she called for me.


	4. When You're Gone

Okay here's the next chapter of She Was Just a Baby. In this James' dad is very religious and he's a pastor. So if its ooc I didn't attend it that way. Besides I doubt that I would be myself if I were facing a freaking serial killer. Well enough of this, I don't own anything except the plot and the guy. Enjoy.

James Robert Diamond

I pulled at the bottom of my hoodie and raked my comb through my hair before stepping into the silent room. The man whom caused all of the mess in the first place, sat in front of me. I closed the door softly before sitting in front of him. We sat like that for fifteen minutes, me shifting my water bottle side to side, him staring at me. I guess we were both waiting for the other to say something. He looked like he was afraid to say anything. I was scared shitless—excuse my French. What had he said to Kendall that made him storm out of here? What did he do that had guards being called? He rubbed his neck and finally spoke.

"I'm Tony Valencia. From how Katie described 'the boys' you must be James." He held his hand out.

"Aren't you afraid to go to hell?" I asked meekly, neglecting to shake hands with a killer.

"I see your pops raised you to be a God Fearing man."

"Aren't you?" I shifted in my seat and he reached his hands across the table to grab mine. My hands quickly fell into my hands.

"You're scared aren't you? Don't be afraid." He leaned forward. "There is nothing to fear."

"Don't you know it's a sin to kill?"

"It's not a sin to love. To keep something from sinning. Many people are killed in order to fit God's divine order."

"Snatching kids is not God's divine order,"

"Well she was so beautiful. Much like you," He whispered. He came around the table and stroked my face.

"Please don't touch me." I breathed. My eyes were closed in fear and my heart accelerated.

"How can you be so afraid of sin, of hell, of me, when you were built for it." I jumped and said, "I thought you wanted to talk about Katie. Why am I here?"

"Do you want to know what I did to Katie? What I want to do to you? What I could do to you?"

"Why do you insist on being so satanic? You killed a girl and you seem like you don't even care. Aren't you afraid to go to hell? Aren't you afraid of God's wrath."

"I loved Katie. I suppose I should be… all the 'sin' that I've committed. But who's to say that I sinned? Who outlines what's considered a sin? You ever think that God does everything and he makes people do what he wants them to do. Who says it's a sin? Who's to say I should apologize for any of my actions, if I'm just a marionette, a pawn in the Lords hands? Or should I apologize for every desire I've ever felt, for you? Or her? Or anyone else? He must have planted it. Every feeling I've ever felt and every feeling I'll ever feel, it was from him. Unless, of course, he doesn't exist and you waste your life living for nothing and you'll never taste anything, there's a lot that you suppress because of your fear of God. Your father beat it into you and now you can't let it go. You use the lord to hide your real self. Because it's wrong, right James? Because everything you feel is immoral?"

I stood up abruptly and started for the door.

"Don't leave just yet James. We're not done having fun. We're all alone."

I grabbed the door handle and he said,

"Don't hide yourself James. Being you is far to fun."

"Don't try to get to know me you creep. You know nothing about me. Especially not after what you did to Katie. What you did to Kendall. I wish I was a big and burly as Kendall because then I could beat the crap out of you so you could feel how we felt when you killed Katie. You killed her selfishly and you'll rot in hell for it"

I wiped a tear away and slammed open the door. I walked out of the room and towards the bathroom, as if I were ready to spontaneously combust. When I got to a stall I gagged and threw up.

Okay… that was James. It was a bit of a let down. I just want to say that I do not agree with the views of religion from the killer guy. It was just for the sake of a creepy killer.


	5. Dear Agony

Logan Shawn Mitchell

I watched James walk out and I took a deep breath before walking into the room. My eyes fell on the wooden table; they then landed on the man who had snatched Katie. I closed the door and walked to the window. My mind was racing and I couldn't help but pace to the door again. I knocked on the wall three times, to anxious with questions to even act remotely sane. I had so many questions I had to ask him. I went over to the window, gazing at the eight-story fall, trying to organize my thoughts, even imagine how it must have felt for her to die.

"I'm not hear to beat you, beat you, or even get mad at you. I just want to talk to you, I'm Logan Mitchell." I finally spoke once I got my head together.

"Tony Valencia. Katie didn't talk about you as much."

"I'm not surprised, or hurt either. I didn't expect her to. We were too much alike to actually foil each other." Silence fell on the room as I paced the floor.

"Why… Why are you?"

"Well my mother really liked my dad and my father really liked drunk bimbo's. Two minutes later I was conceived. Then I was named after my shotgun toting grandfather."

"No. That's not what I meant. Why are you here? In this room, in this situation? Why Katie? Why were you pushed to do this? I want to see the human side of you. I want to understand why you tore my family apart. The only one I have left. Why? Did some uncle take you in the game closet and touch you? Did your father beat you and buy you prostitutes? Or was it your mother? Please explain your hatred of women and why you were so pent up with sexual frustration and rage that you had to take that kittle girl and defile her before sucking the life form her? Why are you still alive when she isn't? Please explain it. I want to hear your side of the story." I said slamming my hand on the table.

He leaned back in his chair, his long mangy chin-length blonde hair falling out of his face.

"That's interesting. Someone wanting to know the why, or rather the because. Wanting to delve into my past. Trying to pinpoint the exact moment when I decided to be the way I am. I can't give you the exact moment when I started to like children. I mean, I've seen a woman's body before. But it was never beauty to me. There were too many scars, stretch marks, and hair. I absolutely abhor body hair. It's downright disgusting. That's why I liked your other little friend, James I think it was, he's so pretty and petite and hairless. God I loved how hairless he was. Oh the things I do to him." He groaned a little and I shuddered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't want to hear about you lusting after James." He laughed at me.

"What no one lusts after you?"

"This isn't about me and I really don't care to delve into my lustability." I shuddered at the totally made up word. "Let's talk about you."  
" well anyway… They just always turned me on. I first began when I was ten. I couldn't help but stare at my best friends little sister. She was five then, and then when I turned fifteen, well she was ten and still so hairless and so clean. I just wanted her so bad. So I took her behind a shed and… god it felt so good. She never told and I moved later on. She just got so unattractive as she grew up. Then I wanted them younger and younger. I couldn't help myself, boy, girls, whatever I could get my hands on. You know the younger they are, the tighter they are. Well except for Katie…" He just stopped talking, abandoning the sentence altogether.

"Anyhow. Maybe it stemmed from getting beat as a child, then my father bringing little prostitots home. Or maybe my mother whoring herself out on the corner, or maybe it was my uncle Pete taking me into the games closet and playing tetherball with my dick. Who can tell when it started? But tell me. What's up with you? You're trying to get into my head so bad, your nuts are practically on my shoulder. What happened to you? Are you trying to understand why your father would do something so sick as taking innocence from of his baby boy? Tearing a hole in his ass and his soul. Taking the life out of him with every thrust he makes? Are you trying to dissect me to dissect your father? To see how his mind worked because he loved to diddle kids too. You can't base other people on a psycho, can you? Well unless you're a psycho. Are you afraid of being a psycho? Do you hate the fact that you fight urges all the time. Urges to kill. To wring the neck of the motherfucker who ruined your life."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Stop trying to dissect me. I'm trying to understand you. To be nice and keep from hating you. Because that's what I'm supposed to do. Don't try to get into my head. There's no way you'll be able to decipher it. Tell me. Why did you do it?"

I asked, my chest rising heavily. I fell into the chair in front of him

"Simple. Human nature."

"What you did to that girl wasn't human nature. It was animalistic."

"Well in the animal kingdom there's no so called 'rape'. It's mating.

"And when an animal mates with the wrong female, its throat gets ripped out by her true mate."

"Katie had another mate?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Do you even have any remorse? After taking a innocent soul, don't you feel bad?"

"Will you?" he said, letting the front legs of his chair go in the air.

I got up and pushed the chair in before walking out of the room.

"Carlos…" I said, nodding towards the door.


	6. My Immortal

Carlos Antony Garcia

I stepped into the cramped room and closed the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down with a sigh. I swallowed and he leaned forward.

""I'm not going to try to make you mad, and I'm not going to try to set you off. Or see where your boiling point is. I just want to be civil." He whispered across the table.

"I'll try to do the same." I said looking away to the window. My lip curled with disdain. I looked back to him to see his hair fall into his face. How could he have lured Katie in?

"I loved her you know." He whispered and I held back the instinct to wrap my fingers around his neck.

"I loved her too," I said calmly, "We all did."

"But you, you loved her like I loved her. You loved her more than everyone else did. You would have brought all the stars to Earth just to see her smile."

"We all felt that way." I spoke simply and calmly. He couldn't know…

"You know when I was on top of her," he began and I gritted my teeth at the thought of that monster hurting Katie, "She used to call out your name. She called for you even before she called for Kendall. Sometimes she'd call out your name in ecstasy; other times she chanted it like her own personal mantra. She said it as if she believed you'd come save her." He whispered across the table.

"I wanted to save her. I wanted to save her so bad that it hurts." I whimpered, trying to hold myself together.

"But you know you couldn't have saved her. No one could have. Yet you're still going to harbor this forever, carry it on your shoulder forever. As if you were to blame. You're guilty Carlos… Why is that?" He smiled at me darkly and I turned away

"She asked me that day if I wanted to ride with her. I should have gone. She wouldn't have been subjected to this horrible fate."

"Again Carlos, you wouldn't have saved her. I would have just killed you. No one would have known. She had no choice." I looked down at the table, wishing I could straighten out my emotions. I looked weak. Why couldn't I verbally bash him like my father would have?

"The casket thing was your idea wasn't it?" I looked up at him and he smirked. "Don't you remember? You talked to me at the funeral, asked me how I knew Katie. I told you I was one of her friend's father."

I gripped the legs of my chair as I tried to calm down.

"You are a sick, perverse bastard. Attending the funeral of a girl you raped and murdered. You do know you're getting the death penalty, right? Kidnapping, rape, murder, especially of a young child. Oh you're going down." He smirked and said, "Yes, I do realize that. That's why I'm here telling you. I couldn't imagine not telling you guys what happened to your sweet angel. That would be truly sadistic. I had to give my baby some justice."

"Real justice wouldn't have killed her. Real justice wouldn't have raped her." I snarled.

"Why do you insist on calling what I did to her rape? I made love to her, showed her more pleasure than you could ever imagine. It's the same thing you wanted to do to Katie. Only I had the balls to do it, to hold her in my arms and claim her until we both couldn't get out of bed. Until her body was rocked with spasms and she was moaning your name. It was weird, no matter what I did, it was always you. Why was that?" I turned my head to the side and looked at the ground.

"Carlos…" he said in a singsong voice and I said, "I've done something's I shouldn't have. Things I'm not proud of." A cold chill ran through the air and he chuckled.

"You know it won't end with her; you're going to lust for her everyday. Then you're going to look at other girls like you did Katie. You're going to try to bury yourself in other little girls who look like her first. Then you're going to go for other kids, blondes, reds… boys. Anything to fill the void. I remember being just like you, Trying girls your age but never being fully… satisfied. Then finding the right girl, but it's so wrong, isn't it Carlos. Wanting to be in her so bad you ache…"

I groaned, "Shut up." I breathed.

"Yet you like it. You like how forbidden and dangerous it is. And you want more; you need more than the occasional hugs and lap sits. But then she gets taken from you and now take what you deserve, what you so desire from someone else to attempt to replace her, and maybe you will, but then you'll come to realize she'll never stay that way so you kill her, giving up your life so she'll get justice and you'll never try to fill her place anymore."

"I'll never be like that. Never."

"Ha. That's what you think. But it has come to my attention that most child lovers, 'pedophiles'" he said with disgust, "Have such a childish personality. You never quite grow up, never quite mature. Katie saw that in you wasn't she? She was the first to forgive your naivety and the first to comfort you, even if she didn't quite understand why you were upset. Because sometimes you could forget she was a child."

I looked down at the table and a tear fell on the table. Then two, three, and soon I was crying. He came around the table and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took her away. I had to. I had no other choice."

"You're a liar." That was it, I broke. "You're lying and you know you are. You had another choice! You just didn't want to let her go. You wouldn't let her go. Her other choice was to live, to just let her go. But you wouldn't. She was an angel. It was hard to tell how old she was. But it was possible. Did you recall how young she was when you sucked the life out of her? Did you remember that she was only ten years old? She never got to experience life. Did it dawn on you when you never gave her a choice? She never had a chance. You just were too selfish and afraid for your own ass to give her back."

I put my head in my hands and whimpered.

"Why couldn't you give her back?"

"Carlos… I'm sorry. I am. Katy meant the world to me."

"She was my world." I interjected.

'But I'll always be in the back of your mind, even after I die. You'll think about me as much as you do Katie. So just let her go. Let me go. Don't dwell on it because it'll devour your soul and then you'll break. Do you want to break?"

"I've got to leave," I said, my voice distraught.

"Carlos, I'll always be there. You'll remember me as she's crying beneath you, begging you to stop. I'll be there."

I bolted from the room and Mrs. Knight wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Come on Carlos let's go." We walked out of the precinct, all as a unit. We each wore a strong face, even though we each had fared our own lost. We were all coming back with our own cracked look at ourselves. Because no matter what that man said to each of us, we were sure of two things. It was finally real; Katie was never coming back, and we each would never be the same. We were too rocked. He had asked questions that none of us were prepared to answer. Questions that we'd never even thought people would ask us. How could he see through the façade than none of our friends had even seen? We all walked out to the car in silence, no one dare confirming their silent fears. It was terrifying that somewhere deep in our psyche we were each as evil and perverse as Tony Valencia.


End file.
